Flammable artificial firelogs have been formed from a variety of particulate wood and wax mixtures. Such logs are generally of a cylindrical cross section. Other tyes of artificial firelogs are known, for example, ones which include charcoal as the predominant portion. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,651, such logs are illustrated with ridges extended along the length of a cylindrical log with a central bore. There is an incidental disclosure at col. 4, lines 58-66 that logs of rectangular or triangular transverse cross section could be formed. However, there is no specific disclosure of any advantage of such shapes.